


What kind of Love is this?

by Anonymous



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Reki is a slut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just my thoughts on how reki dealt with the adam beef
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous





	What kind of Love is this?

**Author's Note:**

> hello adeki nation <3

_ "Don't go closing your eyes..." He whispers, lips pressing uncomfortably close to the shell of Reki's ears. It's too close, but not enough all at the same time. Reki's heart pounds against his chest, trying hard to focus on not falling off his board. He tries to ignore the hungry, almost animalistic, grin on ADAM's face. "Fear is one of the best things in life." The blue-haired male purrs, reaching down to pull the boy's body flush against his. Reki's breathing was growing erratic, his vision clouding as he focuses on ADAM's lips. His stomach churned as the manic grin only became wider, and much to Reki's dismay, he couldn't stop thinking about how close they were to each other. Their hips swayed as ADAM guided the two of them down the track, his grip was possessive and strong. They would leave bruises for sure. _

Just as they reached the turn, Reki's eyes opened and he was gripping his sheets. Dammit, it was another dream.

Reki swallowed and tries to calm his erratic breathing, he felt hot all over. He ripped the blanket off from on top of him only to gasp at the sight he was met with. His eyes fell upon his boxers and how there was a large tent in them. Suddenly, Reki felt all too aware of the sensation of how his dick twitched against his boxers. This never happened before, hell he usually didn't even have wet dreams. The dream wasn't even erotic in any sort of sense??

He was just reliving the terror, the fear of skating with a literal maniac. A maniac with strong large hands, sparkly lips, a voice so hypnotizin-

"Sh-shit-!" Reki groaned, flinching at the sudden friction against his arousal. His hand tentatively rubbed where the tip of his cock was pressed against his boxers, and it was almost embarrassing how he practically keened into the touch. This was so. Fucking. Wrong.

Yet, he didn't stop himself from pressing harshly against his length, a choked whine leaving his throat from the sudden painful pleasure. If only his hands were bigger...The thought alone had Reki bucking up into his palm, soft moans falling from his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. The hands would push against him harder, make it almost painful, and Reki would just take it. He could almost hear the teasing lilt of the man's voice, the way he would purposefully press against the bruises on Reki's hips. 

"Ah!" Reki cried out, throwing his head back as he began to move his hips faster, trying to chase after the pleasure. With his hand moving against his dick, it felt so wrong to think about that bastard. The shame crashed down on top of Reki in waves, but that didn't stop him from muttering curses of pleasure under his breath. Even though it was wrong, Reki continued to press against his palm before finally reaching down to take his weeping dick into his hand. 

Reki sobbed as he finally began to thrust into his fist, drool falling from the corner of his mouth as he began to lose himself in the feeling. His other hand continued to press against the bruises on his body, he shook as the sharp pain went through him like electricity. It was so good, it felt way too good.

"m' close, m' close-" Reki whined, his grip on his dick becoming tighter as fucked into his wet fist. Each breath that left the boy's lips was followed by moans, increasing in volume as Reki grew nearer towards the edge. His back arched at a particular twist of hand, rubbing against his tip. "Gunna cum- ah fuck, gunna cum-" Reki groaned, tears falling from his eyes as the familiar heat began to pool in his gut. His body was pulled taught like a string, waiting to be released. 

Reki's eyes shut harshly as he chased after his own impending release, his moans rising in pitch as he got closer and closer-

_ "Don't go closing your eyes now, fear is one of the best things in life." _

Just like that, Reki fell apart and spilled into his fist, hips stuttering as he choked on a silent cry. His eyes wide and dilated as he milked himself dry, whines of oversensitivity falling from his lips. It was too much, but it still felt good. Soon, Reki found himself cumming for a second time, cock weakly spurting bits of white pleasure onto his chest.

Well shit.


End file.
